A Guy, A Girl
by jyvonne13
Summary: Mickey and Minnie are asked a series of questions about each other. Neither one knows how the other will answer. At the end they come together to compare their answers. Some of their answers you'll find really funny, some very romantic, and some might just surprise you.


**This is based on a video by one of my favorite Youtubers, Michelle Phan. Her and her boyfriend Dominique were asked a series of questions about each other in separate rooms and compared their answers at the end. I thought it would be an interesting story to write about Mickey and Minnie and something out of the ordinary from what I usually write here. It's pretty short, nothing fancy. Although I think you'll find some of their answers very funny and some of them very touching. I made all of them up, so it's not official. Although I wish there would be something like this about them that we're able to watch. I think it would be amazing.**

 **So let me know what you think of this and enjoy the story.**

A Guy, A Girl

 _Mickey and Minnie are going to answer questions about each other. They are in separate rooms and have no idea what the other will answer. At the end they will come together and compare the answers to the questions._

 _At the Disney Studio, Mickey is in the office of the head executive (which is himself). He sits in the big executive chair at his desk overlooking the view of the sunny city down below. He is wearing a red cardigan and drinking a Dr. Pepper. A framed picture of his beloved sits on the desk next to him. Horace Horsecollar sits across from him in jeans and a sweatshirt preparing to ask the questions._

 _Meanwhile Minnie is in her dressing room. She sits in a chair in front of a pink vanity table covered in bows and a bouquet of roses her husband had gotten her that morning and a mirror surrounded by crystal light bulbs. She's wearing a pink skirt, a white top with red flowers, and a red bow. Accompanying her is Clarabelle Cow in a flowered maxi dress also preparing to ask her the questions._

"You ready?" Horace asks Mickey who is impatiently rocking back and forth in his chair.

Mickey nods eagerly. "Bring it on."

"Alright the first question is who is more organized?"

Mickey can't help but laugh at the question a bit. "Definitely Min. Always has been, always will be.

Minnie is asked the same question by Clarabelle. She can't help but giggle a bit as well. "I am. I've always been kind of a neat freak. Mickey is _very_ messy. The two sides of our room are like polar opposites."

"Next question," Clarabelle says. "Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

Minnie raises her eyebrows thinking how weird of a question that is. She gestures to her red skirt. "Well, I'm wearing a skirt right now, so him."

Meanwhile, Horace asks Mickey the same question.

"Who wears the pants in the relationship?" Mickey says thinking. Luckily he didn't take this question as literally as Minnie had. "Um…I think it's me."

Clarabelle had explained to Minnie what the question really meant.

"Oh!" Minnie exclaims. "Well in that case…I think it's me. He'd like to think it's him, but it's me. It's like here at the studio. He sits in the executive chair but we all know who the real boss is," she says pointing to herself.

"Who's the biggest flirt?" Horace asks.

"Um…I think it's me," Mickey said.

"Both of us are very flirty with each other," Minnie says with a smile. "I feel like I am the biggest flirt though. Whenever I see him I just kiss him and hug him and let him know that I love him.

"I'm always kissing her and touching her," Mickey says. "I always want to let her know that I love her and that I'm there…and honestly I just can't keep my hands off her."

"But Mickey is also very affectionate with me," Minnie adds.

Clarabelle asks the next question. "Who is the bigger jokester?"

"Me," Mickey says without hesitation.

"Mickey's a really big jokester. I'll give him that one," Minnie says.

"One of the things that's always drawn me to Min is her laugh. It's so sweet, you know? Like an angel. So I'm always trying to make her laugh."

"He's always joking around. He's such a clown," Minnie says.

"Who is the better driver?" Clarabelle asks

"I think he is," Minnie replies.

"I am," Mickey says proudly.

"And I only say that because he taught me how to drive."

"I taught her how to drive anyway. And the teacher is always better than the student, right?" he says with a smirk.

"He was 16 and I was 15. We went on our first date and I told him I didn't know how to drive yet. He promised he would teach me and he did."

"Who likes to show their affection more?" Horace asks.

"Me," they both replied.

"Like I said I always kiss him and hug him and just do whatever I can to let him know that I love him," Minnie says.

"I love being affectionate with Min," Mickey says. "She's so beautiful I just can't keep my hands off her. And she'll giggle and start blushing and it's the sweetest thing ever."

"He's very affectionate with me too," Minnie adds. "He'll come up to me in and just kiss me anywhere. We could be on set here filming and maybe he'd be directing my cartoon or something, and he'll cut the scene just so he can come onto the set and kiss me."

"I'll kiss her and touch her anytime anywhere," Mickey says. "I just want the whole world to know how much I love Min. I always have."

"Who has the bigger appetite?" Horace asks.

Mickey laughs a bit at the thought. "I do."

"I think Mickey does," Minnie replies. "He's a cheese addict."

"I love cheese probably too much. I love fondu's."

Minnie shrugs. "I've never had much of a big appetite."

"Pizza," Mickey says thoughtfully.

"He'll end up eating my leftovers sometimes."

"Grilled cheese," he's starting to get hungry.

"Who takes the longest to get ready?" Horace asks.

"Minnie. Definitely," Mickey says quickly.

"I think I'd have to say me," Minnie says. "I can't help it. Beauty takes time, you know?"

"She's not as bad as she could be though, I'll give her that. I heard from Donald once that Daisy takes at least an hour and a half to get ready most of the time."

"Who's more stubborn?" Clarabelle asks.

"Mickey," Minnie says.

"I know she's probably going to say me, but she's very stubborn too," Mickey says.

"Mickey is _extremely_ stubborn," Minnie says. "He won't stop until he gets something done. And once he puts his mind to something you can't get it out of his mind."

"If both of you were stranded on a desert island, who would be more likely to eat the other person?" Clarabelle asks.

"Oh my gosh, what kind of question is that?!" Minnie exclaims as a horrified look crosses her face. "I would never…oh my god…no…"

"I would," Mickey said with a smirk.

Minnie is still shaking her head. "No, no, no, I would never…no."

Horace is doubling over laughing at Mickey's answer. "Would you really?"

Mickey laughs as well. "Nah, I'm just joking. I would never eat Min. We'd either live together or die together. I'd probably be making weapons so we can get some food _other_ than each other."

"Who's a better singer?" Clarabelle asks.

"Min," Mickey says. " _Definitely_ Min."

"Um…I guess I am," Minnie says modestly.

"Minnie is the most beautiful singer I've ever heard. She has a 5 octave vocal range. It's just…it's just beautiful."

"But who's a better dancer?" Clarabelle asks.

"Gosh um, I don't think I'm much of a dancer," Minnie says.

"Minnie," Mickey says again.

"I think Mickey is a better dancer."

Mickey thought for a second. "You know, now that I think about it, I think we dance better when we dance together."

"When did you two first meet?" Clarabelle asks.

"It was on the set of our first cartoon Plane Crazy," Minnie says getting swept off into romantic thoughts.

"I was doing my first cartoon," Mickey says just as thoughtfully. "And dad told me he had a female co-star for me. I was on set and he told me to come meet her. So I followed him, and I saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life."

"I was 15 and he was 16."

"Dad introduced us," Mickey says.

"I thought he was so cute…and funny. He had been making me laugh all day. He was so kind and he made me smile so much."

"She was gorgeous. The first time I heard that laugh…it was like I was listening to an angel. And those sparkling blue eyes, they're forever burned into my dreams even to this day."

"It was something so surreal," Minnie says. "I had come to L.A looking for a job. And what I found was true love."

"The best day of my life was when I met Min. I can't imagine my life without her."

"If you could describe Minnie in one word, what would it be?" Horace asks.

"Perfect," Mickey replies simply. "She's perfect to me in every way. She always has been and she always will be."

Minnie thinks about that for a moment. "One word to describe Mickey…soul mate. That's what he is to me. He's been my man for so many years and…I just _know_ that he belongs in my life. Nothing will ever tear us apart."

"What is your ideal date?" Clarabelle asks.

"Hmm…" Minnie says thinking again. The two have gone on so many dates; she doesn't know which her favorite is. "I'm trying to think of one but…I don't know. I guess it doesn't matter where we go. I don't care. As long as I'm with him, I don't care where we go."

Mickey thinks for a moment as well. "My ideal date…would be just laying in the bed or on the couch under the covers on a rainy day with her in my arms." He smiles at the thought. "And we've done it plenty of times. I know it's simple, but I don't need anything fancy."

"What would Mickey eat every day?" Clarabelle asks.

"Cheese. Definitely cheese. And he does," Minnie says with a laugh.

"Minnie would eat cheese," Mickey says.

"What is Minnie's favorite color?" Horace asks.

"Pink. She's such a girly girl. Anything pink, you know she'll love it."

"Mickey's favorite color is red," Minnie says. "I think half his clothes are red at least."

"What is your favorite body part on Mickey?" Clarabelle asks.

"Well…" Minnie paused for a moment and then she realizes the question. "Wait…what?"

Meanwhile Horace is laughing at the look on Mickey's face.

"That's very inappropriate," Mickey says with a smirk even though he can think of several body parts that he loved.

"Like, your favorite feature I guess," Clarabelle says deciding to rephrase the question.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Horace says still laughing.

Minnie is laughing as well. "Alright um…"

"I love Minnie's eyes," Mickey says finally. "Ever since the first day we met it's always been her eyes."

"I love every part of Mickey," Minnie says. Then she realizes what she said. "I mean, you know, features: his eyes, his hair, his smile. Nothing inappropriate…not to say that he doesn't have a great body! I mean…!"

"Who has better hair?" Horace asks.

"We have very similar hair," Minnie replies to Clarabelle's question, happy to be off the subject of favorite body part. "Not too thick, not too thin."

"Minnie has better hair. It's so soft and it always smells so good. I just love it so much. One of the most wonderful feelings is to be able to run my hands through her hair."

"Who is the most efficient?" Horace asks.

"Minnie," Mickey says without hesitation.

"Um…I think I am," Minnie says.

"I'll be honest, it's totally Minnie. She gets things done so fast and she's so organized. Like, I get things done, but I procrastinate and I'm so lazy half the time I'd rather sleep than actually get something done…unless I'm working on a really good script, then I'll stay up all night working on it."

"How many kids do you want?" Clarabelle asks.

"Maybe just two. Preferably a boy and a girl," Minnie replies. "I don't want to have one and have it grow up alone without a sibling. I think it's important to have siblings."

"Kids huh?" Mickey says thoughtfully. "Um…4, or 5. Maybe even 6. I'd go up to 10 actually."

"Who loves the other person more?" Horace asks.

"I love her more," Mickey replies with no hesitation.

"I don't think one of us loves the other more," Minnie says. "I wouldn't want one of us to love the other less or more."

"I hope she does love me as much as I love her," Mickey says. "After all we've been through together, I hope so. I want us to love each other the same."

 _Now it's time for them to review their answers. They have all met up in the studio lounge. Mickey and Minnie sit on the love seat with Minnie sitting on his lap and his arms around her waist while Horace and Clarabelle sit across from them with all of their answers._

"Are you ready to find out what you think of each other?" Clarabelle says eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm excited," Minnie says happily.

"I can't wait to find out how much Min adores me and how perfect she thinks I am," Mickey jokes.

Minnie pretends to roll her eyes. "Spare me."

He kisses her cheek.

"Both of you agree that Minnie is more organized," Horace says.

"No joke, his side of the room looks like an avalanche," Minnie says.

"I will fully admit that I'm not organized at all," Mickey says.

"Although you both disagree on who wears the pants in the relationship," Horace continues.

Minnie and Mickey look at each other in shock.

"What? Really?" Minnie says.

"I totally wear the pants," Mickey says.

"You know what mister, you may sit in the big executive chair but we all know who's really in charge around here," Minnie says pointing to herself defiantly.

"Both of you are very flirty," Clarabelle says.

Mickey kisses Minnie on the lips just for emphasis.

"And Mickey is the bigger jokester."

Mickey nuzzles Minnie's neck. "I love making you laugh."

"Mickey is the better driver," Horace says.

"You really think I'm the better driver?" Mickey asks in surprise.

"Only because you taught me."

"Mickey is clearly a cheese addict," Horace says with a laugh.

"Can we get pizza after this?" Mickey asks his wife.

She laughs. "Yes."

"I would suggest a 12 step program for him," Horace says jokingly.

"Both of you say the other is more stubborn. That probably says a lot," Clarabelle says.

"I'm more stubborn?!" Minnie exclaims.

"I gave the less stubborn answer," Mickey says. "Let that sink in for a minute."

"If you were stranded on a desert island, Mickey says he would eat Minnie," Horace says.

"What?!" Minnie exclaims again. "You would really eat me?!"

Mickey shrugs. "Survival of the fittest."

"Mickey!"

Mickey laughs. "I'm joking honey!"

"Minnie is a better singer. Mickey says you dance better when you're together," Clarabelle says.

"Aww really honey?" Minnie says happily.

"Of course baby," he says giving her a hug. "Does this make up for me eating you?"

She giggles. "Yes."

"Mickey's favorite body part of yours is your eyes," Horace says.

"Minnie says she likes every part of you and says you have a great body," Clarabelle says.

Minnie's eyes get wide in embarrassment. Mickey however, gives her a mischievous smirk. "Oh really?"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

He kisses her again. "It's okay, I think you have a great body too."

"Minnie wants two kids," Clarabelle says.

"And Mickey wants 10," Horace says.

"Ten kids?!" Minnie exclaims.

Mickey shrugs. "I think it would be great."

"Honey, I love you but we're not having 10 kids."

"7?"

"No."

"5?"

"No!"

"And for the last question, you both love each other the same," Clarabelle says.

"Well that's a relief," Mickey says.

"You thought I didn't love you as much as you love me?" Minnie asks.

"I had hoped you would."

She gives him a hug and kisses him. "Of course I love you as much as you love me baby."

"Good," he says running his fingers across her cheek. "Because I love you with all of my heart to the edge of the universe and back.

She gives him another kiss. "And I love you just as much."

"Do you feel like you know more about each other now," Horace asks them.

"Yeah, I know Mickey would eat me if we were stranded on an island," Minnie says.

"And I know Minnie is more stubborn than I am," Mickey says.

"I am not!" Minnie says.

Mickey kisses her neck. "Just because you say that it means you are."

She giggles and kisses his lips.

Mickey gives her one last kiss. "But seriously, can we get that pizza now?"


End file.
